Kiss me Deadly
by Kaoru-Chan123456789
Summary: These feeling, Im scared, My love for you really is real, Will I be able to find you after I die? A girl and her two friends go on a tour of haunted places and sure enough, one of them falls in love with one of the spirits! My first fanfic, so bare with m
1. If you are here with me

Hippie says: My first fanfiction ever...bare with me people --

disclaimer: I do NOT own inuyasha! If I did, Inuyasha and sango would be together and kagome

would be dead...

Not trying to offend kagomeXInuyasha lovers or anything...

This part is more of the inrtoduction of the story! Just to, you know, tell you

A tour bus drove speedily down the road around a mountian. Around them

was nothing but a wilderness, only a couple of dead trees passed by like a blur.

A girl with long jet black hair and brown eyes was resting her head on her arm

as she looked out the window. She sighed showing that she didnt even want to

be here. She went by the name of Kagome.

A second girl was resting her head on the back of the compty polyester seat,

her brown hair that was up in two pigtails rested on her shoulders as she snoozed

and snored abit through out the 2 hour drive. She went by the name of Ayame.

The last girl was a simple girl, she had dark brown hair and chocolate brown

eyes. Her hair was up in a ponytail and her eyes were full of life and excitement

that she felt was in store for her. Little did she know how right she was. She went

by name of Sango. She smiled again as she looked at her friend kagome who'

had her back turned.

Sango looked out the window again and wondered how long it would take them

to get to their destination. She opened her purple velvet handbag and pulled out

a panflip. She read the front and it said. 'Haunted places of japan! Take a tour with

us!' Sango was always the type of girl that was into the supernatural and when she

heard about the tour on the radio, she felt excited and she dearly wanted to go.

She knew that this was a one in a life time chance and it was her time to take it!

Though she knew, getting her freinds.(especially kagome) To come with her was

gonna be a challenge. Kagome was the type of girl that was afraid of everything.

She saw an ant once and freaked out cause she thought it was a tiny spider that

would suck her blood and kill her at that minute. Then there was Ayame, she was

the type of girl that wanted to stay home and talk on the phone with her boyfreind

and paint her nails. She remembered having to get on her knees and pull at thier

skirts to finally get them to go. They said they would go once Sango stopped

embarrassing herself and she gladly accepted, hugging her frinds saying that

she would do what ever they wanted once they got back from the tour.

She smiled again when she opened the panflip and she looked at were they had

been and were they were going next. Of course, she looked at were they were going

next.

It was called 'Inu-Hanyou manor' she thought it was a weird 1800's name for a

manor. But, she went with it anyway. She looked over and tapped Kagome on

the shoulder. Kagome jumped in surprise and swished her head over to sango.

"what? what is it?" She gasped from her sudden lack of a heart beat. Sango

laughed and then caught herself, not wanting wake up Ayame how snorted abit

behind them when she blurted out her laugh.

"im just excited, thats all I wanted to say..." She managed with a whisper behind her

smile. Even though everyone else on the tour bus was yelling or talking loudly.

Soon, they pulled up to the tour lines resting stop and they heard over the intercom

of someone telling everyone to get off the bus and to take a break, but to come

back in 15 minutes to go to the next stop.

Kagome woke Ayame up and told her that they needed to get off, Ayame woke up

lazily and stumbled out of the bus. Sango following close behind to support her from

falling...

Soon, they were gonna be on the best place on the tour. Or so it said on the panflip.

ookk!!!!! hope you liked it!!!!!!!! Give me reviews and tell me what I did wrong so I

can fix it!

I'll do chapter 2 sooner or later. Hope you liked it, like I said, its my first fanfiction

ever written...bare with me --


	2. Please take one

Part 2 darlin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stepped into the cold air condtioned building feeling a blast of the coldness

on thier skin. Both Kagome and Ayame ploped on a chair and Sango came back

with 3 ice cold sodas. She tossed one each to her pair of freinds. They popped

open the sweet soda and did a little cheers to eachother and they all took a swig

of the soda at the same time.

Ayame was the first to speak. "aahhh...I needed this. That bus trip was long" She

gave a long powerful sigh and took another drink from her coca-cola.

"hey you guys, im going to go look around the building, I want to stretch my legs."

Sango huffed out when she quickly jumped out of her chair and setting her 7-up

down.

Kagome blinked. "um, ok...sure, you want me to come with you?"

"no, thats ok Kagome. Besides, Ayame might fall asleep and end up being left

behind!" Sango chuckled and Ayame's eyes narrowed at her as she stuck out

her tongue. Kagome nodded at the already walking away girl.

"hey!! But, be back in 10 minutes! Or else YOUR gonna be left behind!" Ayame

yelled out at Sango who was already half way down the hallway.

"dont worry!! I'll be back!" she yelled back without even turning her back to the

others.

Sango walked down the hall while whistling to alittle tune she heard on the

bus's radio. Until her eyes reverted to a door, she saw that it was half open

and her curiousity got the best of her. She opened it and was suddenly blinded

by the sun's light. Her eyes quickly got used to the light.

Before her was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. There was a giant

glass window that showed the outiside. There was trees as far as she could

see, some were dead but some were huge and still full of life. There was hills

rolling off into the horizon and puffy white clouds patted the sky above. Her

eyes grew wide with amazment. She had never seen anything like it before.

A girl walked up behind the amazed and dazed Sango "It really is beautiful isnt it..."

Sango jumped at the sound of the calm voice. She spun around to see a pretty

girl with very long black hair that was in a low ponytail. Her eyes were very calm

and relaxed. 'She has an odd resembilance to Kagome.' Thought sango.

She shook out of her thought and weakily chuckled. "Er...yeah, it is. hehe"

Feeling embarrased, she quickly looked back outside the window hoping

that the odd girl would walk away.'Why is she still standing there? M-maybe

I should make conversation.' Sango gulped abit.

"h-hey, isnt that the graveyard...over there?" She pointed towards the side of

the road that they came from. She tryed to put the best smile she could. Though

she felt that no one would buy it.

"why yes." the girl's calm eyes reverted towards the pointing girl.

"Yup! I remember passing by it on our way over here!" she put her hands together

and her real smile showed through at the thought of the supernatural.

'she saw it...' The relaxed girl coughed abit out of her way of her thought. " You sure have

observant eyes dont you." She chuckled after her little cough.

"And look at that house! Its beautiful!!it seems so isolated though."

"Thats our next stop on the tour." she chuckled again at the girls ethuiasm.

"r-really?! Thats Inu-Hanyou manor? I cant wait!" Sango began to laugh at

her own excitment.

"opps! Its time to go...Dont want the bus to leave with out us!" the calm one

looked at her watch.

"sure!"

A stromed and pissed off Ayame stomped towards Sango. "finally!!"

"we've been waiting for you...The bus is about to leave." Kagome peeked

from behind The fuming brown haired girl.

"hehe sorry, I got sidetracked." She rubbed the back of her head in abit

of shame.

The bus pulled up to the front of the house. Everyone pilled out one by one.

Kagome gulped and looked up at the big house.'wow...Its so big. It scares

me. I get bad vibes from this place.' She thought.She crossed her arms

and hugged herself secretly. Sango looked over to the bus and her eyes

quickly widened to see the very same girl she talked to in that room before

they cam here. Also another thing, she was walking right up to them!

"hello." she chuckled. "It seems im the one who is going to cunduct this tour.

It also seems that you three chose the overnight tour at Inu-Hanyou manor."

Both Ayame and Kagome looked at sango with glaring evil eyes. Sango

signed up for that without telling them cause she knew that they both would

have said no, and she didnt want to go by herself.

Ayame and Kagome both followed close behind the conducter into the house.

Sango chuckled feeling that she got away with signing up for the night tour

and not get very angry grudgefull friends with it.

She looked up at the highest window with a big smile on her face. But her

expression quickly changed and her eyes widened when she saw a dark

figure standing in the corner of the window.

"If you inside miss. We can begin the start of the tour." The conductor

held the door open patieintly for Sango.

"Come on Sango you slowpoke!!!" Ayame yelled from the inside

of the house. SAngo took one last look at the window and saw that

nothing was there. She shivered abit and walked into the house.

From inside the house, the dark figure stood. It looked out the

window and a deep touch of a blush set across its face.

"she saw..." its blush deepened. "...me..."

But, there was something else in the house too. Something more

evil and it wanted those girls.

"so..." The thing chuckled in a dark evil tone. "Who are we going to

add to our collection first...mmmehehehe..."

hope you liked this, I think it was alot better than the first chapter

hehehe stupid me

well, leave your reviews and tell me if you like it or not,

OOHHHHH and there is going to be lemon in the later chapters

maybe even some torture. I dunno. You tell me if you want some

bad torture..haha


	3. Deadly collection

Hippie says: Yeah I know, I haven't updated in while, I felt like it wasnt good enough

cause I wasn't getting enough reveiws, but then I got 3 reviews who liked my story

a-and tear I felt the need to do another chapter. Thank you my reviewers who kept

me strong.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deadly collection...

"I-It's starting to get darker..." Kagome shivered lightly as she stared out into

the darkness that began to cover the empty land. "Im scared." She mumbled.

Ayame came from behind kagome and wrapped her arms around her waist.

She pulled her closer and snickered evily. "Come on Kagome, we dont want

anyone falling behind..." Ayame quickly pushed Kagome away and laughed

with pure amusement as she walked away, leaving a shivering and scared

Kagome.

Sango watched the two with her own ethusiasm. She smiled and turned to look

at the damp eeire home. Though it made her smile, turn into a frown. She brang

her hands up to the side of her arms and shivered lightly.

'I dont like this place... ' She thought as she looked up at the cracking

ceiling. ' i not at all...something is telling me to not be here, I dont want to

be here... ' She gulped.

Suddenly, from the corner of her eye, she saw something run past the hall in a

sudden flash on the second for. Sango's eyes widened and she ran to Kaome

screaming. Sango told them both what she saw and Kagome hugged Sango

quickly, almost wanting to cry by the way she sounded. Sango hugged her

back and looked up at the second floor, the spot were she saw the person...or

whatever it was, run by.

"But, Sango, I thought you liked the supernatural..." Ayame walked towards them

both and laughed. Sango replyed by giving a sudden slow nod. Ayame laughed again.

"Geez you guys, It's ok!"

"r-really?" Kagome walked up to Ayame on her knees and gave her sparkling, hopeful

eyes. Ayame's brow twitched and she patted her lightly on the head.

"yeah, Just don't piss them off!" She put up her index finger and grinned. "And they

will leave you alone! Of course, I think we already made them mad by just coming

here. It is their territory after all!" Ayame chuckled and then blurted out another laugh

as she walked away to catch up with Kikyo, the tour guide, leaving a shivering

Kagome and a Sango that was a bit freaked out.

"I like studying the supernatural, I just dont like seeing it, or being caught in it..."

Sango mumbled as she stared at Ayame's back. "I just thought I would be ready

to face the supernatural this time..." Sango's eyes sadened abit as she let go of her

grip on Kagome. She began to walk towards the tour guide as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

tee hee hee, well.I hoped you like the 3rd chapter, I promise that it will start picking

up in the 4th chapter, the 3 first chapters just kind of sets everything together


	4. The time has come

I haven't updated in so long and I know I haven't. I just recently came back to fan fiction and

and decided to read some stories. Then I decided to look at my account and saw

reviews telling me to update on the story and after a lot of brain storming, im finally updating to

the next chapter. Yey me.

OK well, I hope you enjoy the next segment of this story and to all the people who have been

itching for Inuyasha to come in....he finally does! :D

By the way, I DO NOT own Inuyasha, as much I wish I did...

----------------------------------------------------

The sound of a fist slammed onto a table in the middle of the room, making the people

who resided in there flinch and soon, everyone turned to the source of the noise. A man with

jet black hair and fierce ice blue eyes growled as his fist shook upon the table. He ended up

hitting the table so hard that it ended up cracking its antique surface. He gritted his teeth

from the anger as well as the pain that shot up his arm.

"What are they even doing here!!!" He demanded, his voice echoing through the darkened

room. People in the room stared in disbelief as they watched him.

"Calm yourself Koga....." A man whispered in soothing tone towards the shaking entity.

"They all have something we need...." He stood up, his long and black wavy hair hung

neatly past his shoulders. He merely chuckled as he walked towards him, his piercing

purple eyes glared from beyond the darkness.

The man known as Koga gritted teeth more by hearing what the other was saying to

him. What kind of spirit would need a humans help? They were nothing. Little maggots

on the place they called Earth. Little did they know what was in store for them after

they should die. This thought made the spirit smirk at the realization.

"We've been running low on our power source which makes us feel strong and alive..."

He now began to explain, standing up and walking around the table in a very business

like manner. He smirked as soon as he stopped at the end of the long table. He bent

down, his hands laying flat upon it's surface.

"I was able to sense their power from a long distance....So I sent lady Kikyo to

go and reel them in, gladly, she succeded. No wonder, she is our strongest member."

He Stated, his eyes roaming onto each on of the people's faces. Some looked

straight back at him while other looked around in a nervous manner.

"We will attack them one by one tonight...." His now fell upon a young boy that sat

the farthest away from him at the table. The man glared at him as the young boy

looked back at him with his topaz eyes.

"INUYASHA!" The man quickly snapped, making the boy flinch in his seat.

"Yes....sir?" He questioned as his yellow eyes looked around room. He could now

see that all attention was put on him and he gulped, practically pushing himself

down the seat as if he could disappear that way. He really hated to have attention

placed on him.

"Leave!" He snapped. "You're too weak and you'll get in the way like you always do!"

This made the young boy's eyes widen in disbelief. He couldn't be that weak..could

he? He gave a small sigh as he looked down with only his eyes. "Yes sir."

"and take that poor excuse of a butler with you! Go to that abandoned house

down the road! We'll call you back when we are done."

Inuyasha then stood up, pushing back his seat and standing up. He then walked

towards the door after pushing back his seat. Just as he was about to open the

door, the man spoke up again.

"Oh, and one more thing...Inuyasha..." He called back to the boy who only turned

turned around at the frame of the door. "Don't screw this up for us..."

-------

I know, I know, I really tried to make the story a bit long but I just couldn't do it

without getting it jumbled up. Um, yeah, I think im going to work on the next

chapter so that I could update alot more on this story. I hope this chapter

is written better considering that I have a feeling that I write a lot better

than I used to...anyway. Sango and Inuyasha are going to meet each other

in the next chapter! Stay tuned!


End file.
